Mi Casi Beso Con Craig Tucker
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Craig esperaba cierta persona a quien invito a su casa mientras sus padres y su hermana ro apareció Kenny a su puerta y mas tarde apareció Tweek,su novio. Dedicado a Style-amour pour toujours 3 y ¡SweetStrawberry.(One-Shot)


**_Hola! Aquí les traigo un One-Shot que de seguro les gustara. Y al Fic se lo dedico a style-amour pour toujour ¡SweetStrawberry. _**

**_SP no me pertenece sino a Matt Stone & Trey Parker._**

**_Y sin mas que decir les dejo el Fic! :3_**

* * *

**_Mi "Casi" Beso Con Craig Tucker._**

**_Dedicado a:_**Style-amour pour toujours 3 y ¡SweetStrawberry.

* * *

Craig había invitado a su novio,Tweek a su casa ya que ambos eran inseparables al igual que Stan,Token y el.

Después sonó el timbre en la Residencia Tucker.

_"Apuesto que debe ser Tweek"_-Dijo Craig al tomar el picaporte de la puerta-.

Pero al abrirla se encontró Kenny McCormick,quien hace rato era pareja de Butters,este rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta.

-¿Que quieres McCormick?-Dijo mientras le mostraba el dedo del medio-.

-Nada...mi Buttercup no esta en su casa ya que por Facebook me dijo que se iba a ir de vacaciones con sus padres -Dijo sonriente- Y por eso quise venir a visitarte.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y quien te dijo que vinieras?-Pregunto volviendo a mostrar el dedo del medio-.

-Solo quise venir por mi cuenta...-Dijo Kenny-.

Craig solo suspiro molesto por el hecho de que el y Tweek iban a estar solos,ya que sus padres tambien se habían ido de viaje y su hermana Ruby se iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de una amiga suya.

-Tsk...Esta bien pasa...-Dijo desviando la mirada-.

Kenny muy feliz entra a su casa y le dice:

-¡Gracias gracias! ¡Eres muy amable,Craig!-Dijo mientras saltaba de alegria-.

-Ni que lo digas...-Dijo mostrandole el dedo del medio-.

-¡Oh vamos! Quise ver como estabas...-Dijo haciendo puchero con los brazos cruzados-.

-¡Si claro!-Dijo con sarcasmo-¿Y porque no se lo pediste a Sofi y Miki?

-Porque su hermano me dijo que había salido las dos para juntarse con Wendy,Bebe y las otras chicas.-Dijo-Y justo hoy su hermano esta de novio con tu prima...

-Red y ademas hoy es su aniversario de su noviazgo con el -Dijo sin darle importancia-.

-Oh...-Dijo-.

Hubo silencio dos horas y en esas dos horas,Kenny dijo algo:

-Y estabas esperando a Tweek ¿No?-Dijo acercándose a Craig-.

Al oír eso este se sonroja y exclama:

-¿¡COMO ES QUE...?!-Exclamo poniéndose rojo como un tomate-Como sea,lo que hagamos Tweek y yo, no es asunto tuyo ¿Ok?

-Claro no me meteré en sus asuntos...-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Si es que van a tener sexo.

-¿¡QUE?! ¡OYE!-Exclamo volviendo a ponerse rojo- ¡No entiendo como Butters tiene un novio tan pervertido!

-¡OYE! ¡No metas a mi Buttercup en esto!-Exclamo un enojado Kenny-.

-¡Yo meto a quien se me pinche la gana,hijo de puta!-Exclamo a gritos-.

Volvió a sonar el timbre.

-Apuesto que debe ser tu noviecito-Dijo con tono burlón-.

Craig lo oye y lo toma de la camisa.

-Mira, cállate o te mueres ¿Lo oíste?-Dijo con tono furioso-.

Después lo soltó y se dirigió hacia a la puerta.

"_Que sea Tweek que sea Tweek_" Pensaba.

Al abrir la puerta,se sorprendió mucho y abrazo a cierta persona que estaba esperando hace varias se sorprendió mucho por su reacción.Y después le pregunto:

-¿C-Craig estas AGH! b-bien?-Pregunto-.

-Estoy bien...pero...¡Me alegra que hayas venido!-Exclamaba mientras lo abrazaba-¡Ya no soportaba a este pervertido de mierda!

-¡OYE!-Dijo ofendido-.

El pobre de Tweek se puso morado por debido a que se quedaba sin aire.

-C-Craig...-Dijo Tweek-.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto pero mas tarde se da cuenta que lo estaba dejando sin aire y ambos se separaron-Yo...lo siento.

-N-No hay AGH! problema...-Dijo tratando de calmarlo-.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-Pregunto Craig-.

-¡Cla-Claro!-Dijo Tweek con mucho nerviosismo-.

Después volvió a abrazar a Tweek,quien se sorprendió por el ,ambos se abrazaban y Kenny los grababa.

-¡Awww!Ojala pudiera hacer lo mismo que mi Buttercup...-Dijo mientras les grababa-¡Que bonita escena! ¡La subiré al Facebook!

-Ni...Se...Te...Ocurra...-Dijo Craig con un aura oscura rodeándolo,provocando que ambos rubios se asusten-.

* * *

_***Horas después y en la habitación de Craig***_

-Ojala ese golpe que le di,espero no nos joda mas-Dijo-.

-S-Si...-Dijo Tweek-.

Después Craig se fue acercando hacia a Tweek,quien estaba algo confundido,comenzó a sonrojarse hasta las que el y este ya eran novios inseparables, lo mas que lo hacia poner nervioso era que Craig estaba a punto de besarlo o cosas así. Pero aun así le agradaba estar a su lado y el al suyo. Sus labios estaban por tocar los suyos pero no obstante se escucho un grito que parecía ser el de Kenny:

-¡CHICOS ACABO DE ORDENAR PIZZA! ¿QUIEREN COMERLO AHORA O DESPUÉS?-Exclamo a gritos-.

-A-AHORA NGH! VOY!-Exclamo a gritos Tweek-.

Después se termino yendo al living donde estaba Kenny con la pizzar recién llegada y dejando solo a Craig,quien estaba en estado de shock.

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Maldito McCormick, eres un hijo de...

Tweek solo se quedo parado en la puerta,sonrojado y mientras decía:

-Oh dios mio demasiada presión...-Dijo susurrando para evitar que Craig lo escuchara-.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado! :3**_

_**Bye! :3**_


End file.
